UnAppreciated
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: Hinata,Sakura,Ino&TenTen are dating Naruto,Sasuke,Neji&shikamaru who keep the relationship secret.The girls are tired of being unappreciated. They decide to put on a concert. B4 the concert the girls learn that the boys cheated on them.Is all what it seem
1. Through with Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Destiny's child. I suggest you listen to song while reading. Its called Through with love by Destiny's Child.

_Pairings _

NejiTen NarHina

SasuSak ShikaIno

Song Lyrics

_**Hinata **__Ten Ten_

**Sakura **Ino 

**All**

All the Rookie 12 boys and their sensei's were sitting in the Leaf Village arena. All the Rookie 12 were now 16 with the exception of Hinata at 15 and Neji and Lee at 17.

"Seriously… Where are the girls? We've been waiting here forever and they never even came!", A certain blond ninja said.

"Shut up Dobe. They've got to be coming sooner or later and your stupid yelling is giving me a headache," Sasuke said. ( Nearby the Sasuke Uchiha fan club swooned.)

"Mann… All this is such a drag. If Ino didn't screech at me to come here I could be looking at the clouds right now." A lazy genius named Shikamaru drawled out left to the blond ninja.

"Don't stress. It must be something important if the girls and Tsunade made you come. It must be really important if Hiashi is here also.' Came a smooth voice from the right. Of course it was from the famous Kakashi.

"My girlfriend's father is HERE!" Naruto screamed! ( Possibly soon to be ex…)

All of Sudden, The hokages voice was heard all over the arena and she walked out on stage.

"Hello, everyone. I have 4 of my ninja that wanted to put on a concert for reasons being their own. May I introduce the Hyuuga heiress Hinata, the Weapons Mistress Tenten, my student Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino!"

**Backstage:**

"I hope they get the picture. I cant take this anymore." Ino said.

'I agree" Hinata replied while trying to cover her exposed midriff.

"Don't worry Hinata" TenTen said. " You're going to expose a lot more skin later."

**MEANWHILE: **

"Hinata singing?" Hiashi , Naruto, and Neji wondered.

While Kiba, Shino, and the rest of the rookie 12 boys were cheering for her in their head. Even Sasuke!

"YOSH! THEY ARE THE MOST YOUTHFUL FEMALE NINJA I HAVE EVER MET GUY-SENSEI."

Of course this would have started the usual chant but lee and guy sensei were both yelled at before it could start.

SHUT UP! Kurenia sensei yelled while letting loose large killing intent.

"I'm curious about why they put on a concert," Asuma said.

Everyone was shocked when they came out. They looked beautiful!

They were all wearing a bikini like silvery top. Hinata had on white leather shorts. TenTen had on white Capri's. Sakura had on a silvery skirt and Ino had a white leather skirt. They all had on high silver pumps. Everyone had their hair down. Even TenTen. They all had microphones.

_[Ten Ten ]_

_I gave my heart to you I gave up my friends like you said I should doPut aside my smile for you Threw out my dreams_

_if you said you didn't approveI gave my mind, compromise my life_

_just to see I'd findyou were trying hold me back_

_slowly you throwing me off my trackDisappointed again_

Is she talking about me? Neji wondered. He sure got that feeling.[**All]I'm through with love, I'm through with it, through with love,Through with it, I'm through with love, I'm through with it, I'm through with love,I'm finally giving it up,I have given so much in the past for a love I never hadI'm - I'm through with love, I'm through with it, through with love,I'm finally giving it up**

_[__**Hinata**__]__**Oh, there you go, comparing me,to every little model on the TV screen,oh there you go, complaining to me**_

_**Cause I wanna spend time with my family,My esteem has gone down,You never wanna take me out,You make me feel dumb.. And aloneI don't know where to go. I'm through with it**_

Naruto got the feeling she was talking about him. He remembered getting mad at her once because she wanted to spend time with her newly connected family instead of being with him.

_Flashback:_

"_You are always with your family! Were supposed to be going out and you are never with me!" Naruto yelled._

"_I'm sorry".. Hinata said. _

"_Sorry doesn't count" Naruto yelled at her before walking away._

_Flashback:_

I didn't mean to hurt you when I compared you to girls on the street or never went anywhere with you. Your beautiful and I didn't want you to leave me for someone who deserves you. I love you Hinata.

_**[Chorus]**_

**I'm through with love, I'm through with it, through with love,Through with it, I'm through with love, I'm through with it, I'm through with love,I'm finally giving it up,I have given so much in the past for a love I never hadI'm - I'm through with love, I'm through with it, through with love,I'm finally giving it up**

_**[**_**Sakura**_**]**_**I shared all my secrets with you Even when it hurt to have told the truthParalyze my growth for youI gave you control that felt so helpless without youCouldn't be your friendTo anyone happy cause with you seeMisery loves company You know this is love If this is love I don't want it any more**

**I'm through with it**

Sasuke also got the feeling sakura was talking about him. He remember her telling him she felt helpless without him and him telling her it was because she was weak and walking away.

_Flashback:_

_I always feel so helpless without you. Sakura said._

_Of course, Sasuke replied, It's because your weak._

_He preceded to walk away._

_Flashback:_ I know I never act like I love you but I do. I just don't want you to be hurt._**[Chorus]**_

**I'm through with love, I'm through with it**(_SO TIRED OF CRYING_**)**

**through with love,Through with it, (**SO TIRED OF YOUR LYING**) **

**I'm through with love, **

**I'm through with it, I'm through with love,I'm finally giving it up,I have given so much in the past for a love I never hadI'm - I'm through with love,**

**I'm through with it, through with love,I'm finally giving it up**

_[_Ino_]_Why do I feel so empty?I'm crying out for some stability You destroy my many insecuritiesI'm breaking down somebody pray for meNeed a love like no other not an ordinary my joy, wisdom, and courage lord I need your love

On the other hand, Shikamaru knew Ino was talking about him.

[_** Hinata]**_

_**(I don't have to hide no more)**_

_**(I don't have to weep no more)**_

_**(I don't have to hurt no more) **_

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were thinking the same thing. "Did I cause this? I'm so sorry…. I love you so much."

Meanwhile, everyone else wondered who caused them to feel this way and

I found a new love; I found a new, found a new love I finally found it in Me_**I've given so much in the past **_(**past**) **For a love I always had **(_**had**_)

**I found a new, I found a new love, I found a new love, I found a new, found a new love I finally found it in Me**

The stage went dark and everyone was in anticipation except for 4 certain boys. What's next they wondered.


	2. Cowboy Casanova

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Destiny's child. I suggest you listen to song while reading. Its called Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. This is also the first story I'm attempting so please excuse the bad quality. Sorry if the first chapter was a bit rushed. Hinata is wearing the outfit with the top hat in the video.

_Pairings _

NejiTen NarHina /Separated Song lyrics

SasuSak ShikaIno

Song Lyrics

_**Hinata **__Ten Ten_

**Sakura **Ino 

**All**

All the lights extinguished except for one spotlight that was focused on the stage. In the direct line of the stage was a single pure white couch with a single black rose in the center. ( Lets just assume for story purposes they are familiar with couches). Everyone was curious. Who was performing next?

**With boys:**

To everyone else, the boys were curious but otherwise were acting like themselves. Sasuke and Neji were being the usual iceboxes, Shikamaru was being lazy, and Naruto was his normal loud and energetic self. However on the inside even the cool Sasuke and Neji were freaking out. " How could I fix this? I never meant to hurt her in anyway."

They had all been waiting for about a minute after the lights went off when the Hokage's voice rang around the arena. The spotlight focused on her leaving the stage in darkness.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, Here's what you have all been waiting for…. Hyuuga Hinata.

**On stage:**

Another two spotlights joined the original one in focusing on the couch. Instead of a black rose in the center, there sat Hinata. She wore a tight Black one piece costume with a small sparkly cute top hat covering her indigo hair that went to her midback but that were in curls reaching past her shoulders. The shorts, which had a bit of sparkle on it, reached a bit past her butt and showed of long legs that could have gone on for days. The suit fitted to her body and showed off her perfect figure. She finished the ensemble with a pair of sparkly ankle length boots and lace gloves that stopped at her wrist. Her newly awarded fan club (The Hyuuga Hinata Fan club) were sporting gushing nose bleeds.

**With Hiashi:**

On the outside, Hiashi was his usual cool, calm, and collected self, sitting with Hanabi and The rest of the Hyuuga's that attended the show. Inside he was on a rampage.

**Inner Hiashi:**

WHAT IS SHE WEARING. WHERE ARE HER CLOTHS! HOW IS WHAT SHE'S WEARING EVEN CONSIDERED CLOTHS! WHY ARE THOSE STUPID FAN BOYS LOOKING AT MY DAUGHTER! THEY BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER!

**With Hiashi:**

While Hiashi was on his inner rampage, Hanabi was cheering for her sister. She really admired her older sister and she was happy her sister did this. "THIS IS SO COOL", she thought, "GO HINATA!"

**With Boys: **

Naruto was stuck with a nosebleed until he saw that every male except Hiashi, some of the male Hyuuga's, Sasuke, Neji , and Shikamaru were also having huge nosebleeds. He let out a monstrous killing intent that made some people think the kyubbi was back. It was only Hinata's hotness that kept everyone there.

**Backstage: **

"Wow, Hinata's getting great reception and she hasn't even started yet" Ino said. "I wonder if Naruto will get the message? He's kind of slow." Ten Ten asked.

"He's actually smarter than he acts" Sakura answered "Plus this message is so clear He has to get it."

**On stage:**

Hinata was still sitting in the couch with one leg up and the other stretched out. She started snapping before she sang the first verse.

_**You better take it from me/ that boy is like a disease/ You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide/ And you're wondering why you can't get free/ He's like a curse, he's like a drug/ You get addicted to his love/ You wanna get out but he's holding you down/'Cause you can't live without one more touch**_

While singing this part, She stopped snapping and ran her hands all over herself and slid both hands down the stretched out leg seductively during the last line, gaining more fan boys in the process.

_**/Chorus/He's a good time cowboy Casanova/Leaning up against the record machine/Looks like a cool drink of water/But he's candy-coated misery/He's the devil in disguiseA snake with blue eyes/And he only comes out at nightGives you feelings that you don't want to fight/You better run for your life**_

While singing she was crawling towards the crowd slowly showing the curves women twice her age were jealous of. She suddenly disappeared. _**I see that look on your face/You ain't hearing what I say/So I'll say it again/Cause I know where you been/And I know how it ends/You can't get away/Don't even look in his eyes/He'll tell you nothing but lies/And you wanna believe/But you won't be deceived/If you listen to me/And take my advice/**_She appeared next a woman who she knew was cheated on and who would understand. She sang softly gently looking directly into the woman's face and making it seem like she was really singing to her_**Chorus)**_

_**He's a good time cowboy Casanova/Leaning up against the record machine/Looks like a cool drink of water/But he's candy-coated misery/He's the devil in disguise/A snake with blue eyes/And he only comes out at night/Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight/You better run for your life/**_

She sauntered to the other side of the stage where the person on cheated on the woman was, smirking deviously.

**With Rookies:**

I didn't even know Hinata was _capable _of smirking. She seems to sweet for that. I guess not.

_**Run Run away/Don't let him mess with your mind/He'll tell you anything you want to hear/He'll break your heart/It's just a matter of time/But just remember/**_

She kneeled down next to him while sing this part in his face gently running her hands down the side of his face and slightly swiveling her wonderful curves that the fan boy could only dream about, nearly causing him to faint and making Naruto jealous. That is until she he noticed she was looking at him and her eyes showed her emotions.

**With Naruto:**

He looked into those lavender tinted pearl eyes and saw all the heartbreak, hurt, anger, and sorrow in those eyes and just **KNEW **it was all his fault and he had to fix it. The feelings in those eyes were so strong that he almost stumbled into Kiba.

_**(Chorus)**_

_**He's a good time cowboy Casanova/Leaning up against the record machine/Looks like a cool drink of water/But he's candy-coated misery/He's the devil in disguise/A snake with blue eyes/And he only comes out at night/Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight/You better run for your life/**_

She boldly grabbed the fan boy, not that she knew that, and yelled this part into his face, Imagining he was Naruto. This helped let out the sudden anger that captured her and she surprised everyone with this action, herself and the girls included.

_**Oh you better run for your life /**_

_**Oh you better run for your life /**_

While singing this part she suddenly appeared back on the couch in her original position.

**With Hiashi: **

Why can't she ever be this bold at home? She could do so much with that kind of confidence.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto cheered loudly with everyone else but his mind were still focused on the picture of those lavender eyes that would forever be imprinted in his mind, " I don't know what I would do without you Hinata. Please don't leave me. Whatever I did, I hope I can fix it. I CANT lose her" He thought. Showing a steel determination to get her back.

**With Girls Backstage, Including Hinata:**The rest of the girls were still shocked and Hinata came backstage the brightest red they've ever seen in their life. This snapped them out of it. WOW Hinata! Ino, Ten Ten, and Sakura said. That was so awesome and unexpected. Ten Ten asked," What caused you to add in the last part? Were you holding out on us? She teased. If possible, Hinata blushed brighter, ( By the way, She stopped stuttering.) "Well, It was a kind of spur of the moment thing." She answered. Plus I think Naruto got the message. "He better explain himself," She growled out, Showing a side rarely shown. This side was REALLY REALLY scary.

**With Rookies: **

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke noticed Naruto's reaction to the song and Immediately thought" Oh my God. This is going to be a long night…"

_**AUTHOR NOTE: **_Please review people. I would love feedback. Any song suggestions for Ten Ten, Sakura, and Ino are appreciated. They may work better than the songs planned for them right now.


	3. Cant stop the rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Cascada. I suggest you listen to song while reading. Its called Cant stop the rain by Cascada. This is also the first story I'm attempting so please excuse the bad quality. Sorry if the first chapter was a bit rushed. I am now back in school and only allowed to write on the weekends between outings with my friends so updates may be even slower than before. Though I may sneak around and write during the week. Lets hope for the best! May be my shortest chapter so far. Ino is wearing the dress in Cascada's Dangerous video. Be warned, Black Blue and Silver are my favorite colors so the girls will be wearing a lot of those.

I'd like to shout out XemnasisMANSEX0-0, Black-Autumn-Rose, and Christiansrose

For being the first people to review. THANKS GUYS!

Shout out to keyks554 and puppy lover324 for adding my story to their favorites and their story alerts. THANK U 2!

Now on to the story!

_Pairings _

NejiTen NarHina /Separated Song lyrics

SasuSak ShikaIno

Song Lyrics

_**Hinata **__Ten Ten_

**Sakura **Ino 

**All**

**With Boys:**

Naruto was still shocked so he was silent and brooding for maybe the first time in his life. This freaked out everyone. Anyone asked what his problem were sent an icy dark glare with an emotionless face even Itachi would be proud of. He only

talked to Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, and even then only in passing. This worried the rest of the boys, thinking that Hinata was the least vengeful of the girls. All the boys knew they had been neglecting on the girls severely, flirting with others

right in front of them and showing other girls way more attention. They talked about this and did not speak to anyone else, alerting the rookies and their sensei's to the possibility that maybe they were the reason the girls decided to do the

concert but they had no proof. Before they had a chance to choose who would be the best at getting the info out of the boys. All the lights went out once again.

**Backstage:**

"Now I may have doubted Naruto, but Shika's a genius. This has to be obvious to him!" Ten Ten exclaimed. " Boys are always clueless when it comes to girls Tenten." Sakura said. " But I'm sure Shika will get this. I'm almost positive!" Hinata, the

ever optimistic one said. " Sure Hinata." Both of the girls replied. They settled in to watch the show.

**With Rookies:**

Choji cheered along with the rest of the rookies. " Lets discuss this after the performance" Asuma told the rest of the group. They nodded and Choji cheered loudly. " GOOO INO!"

**Somewhere in the theatre with Tsunade:**

The hokage's voice rang out as she began her usual introductions. " What a lovely show these girls have put on! Next up, Yamanaka Ino. Give her a hand everyone and focus on the stage."

**On stage: **

On the stage There was a long silver pole coming out of the floor. Currently Ino was suspended above the ground stage slowly swinging. She Earned many more fan boys unconsciously, while many males tried to look up the dress she was

wearing. She finally turned to the crowd and everyone got a clear view of the outfit she was wearing. She had on a kind of pure white mask with black and silver detailing that covered her entire face. Her bright blond hair hung down, wavy and

reaching the middle of her waist. She wore a tight black dress with many beads across the upper body part, and it stopped upper thighs. She wore fishnets on her legs and shiny boots stopping at her knees.

**With Shika: **

Shika were one of the many men staring at Ino, and was to distracted at first to notice the other males. Eventually though he noticed and was severely pissed! He turned to glare at every male that goggled at her, which were basically

everyone except the fan clubs, the Hyuuga males and The rest of the boys. They saw his glare, turned deathly pale, and quailed their urge to run away if only to see Ino perform.

**On stage:**

The music began.

How, how am I supposed to feel

When everything surrounding me 

Is nothing but a fake disguise 

Ino threw off her mask, letting it be lost in the crowd, and revealing her bright blue eyes and beautiful but tortured face. She began slowly twisted her arms sensually around her body and face while slowly being lowered. Her face showed such sadness that every female wanted to cry and every male wanted to be her hero and save her from the pain.

I don't know, I don't know where I belong 

It's time for me to carry on 

I'll say goodbye 

She finally arrived to the stage and waved goodbye while singing the last word. She swung around on the pole occasionally slowly shimmying on it.

I can't stop the rain from fallin'

I'm drownin in these tears I cry

Since you left without a warning

I face the dawn with sleepless eyes

No I can't go on 

Rain started coming down from everywhere wetting up everyone and everything.

Ino jumped up and down while shaking out her wet hair and drawing attention to the dress that were clinging to her slim but very curvy body causing men everywhere to get nose bleeds and give them more images on which they could dream …. Certain dreams and fuel…. Certain actions.

When clouds are pushin' down on me, 

boy I can't stop,

I can't stop the rain 

From fallin 

* MUSIC BREAK*

She got on her knees running her hands through her soaking wet hair all the way down to the ends. She laid on the floor, arching her back and dragging her hands in a circle around her splashing water while slowly sitting up.

So, tell me where I went wrong 

I'm stuck inside a dream long gone 

It's hard to reveal the truth 

Your love, 

Is nothing but a bitter taste 

It's better if I walk away,

Away from you 

Ino still sat on the ground and she turned pain and sorrow filled eyes to Shika while singing this part looking in his direction.

**With Shika: **

He caught sight of her eyes and was shocked. He brain slowed down to sluggish pace with Ino's eyes stamped into his brain, her melodious voice in his ears, and her as the only thing on his mind. " She has to be talking about me. What did I do to hurt her this much? I didn't know she could hold so much sorrow in those blue orbs." Shika thought.

I can't stop the rain from fallin' 

I'm drownin in these tears I cry 

Since you left without a warning 

I face the dawn with sleepless eyes 

No I can't go on 

When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy I can't stop,

I can't stop the rain 

From fallin 

There was a dead silence as the last note trailed off. Ino sat in a puddle on the stage as the rain slackened up and didn't even look up as everyone exploded in applause.

**With Shika:**

Shikamaru couldn't even clap as he was still too stunned by the fact he had the power to cause Ino that much pain. " I **promise **I will do everything I can with everything in my power to fix our relationship. I cant live without you Ino. I love you with all my heart and soul. There's no other girl for me."

**Backstage: **

As Ino went backstage the girls glomped her. " OMG, YOU WERE SO GREAT" Sakura yelled. " Hey forehead, get out of my ear!" Ino yelled back. " You really were great though," Hinata put in before an argument started. " Shika looked like he got the message" Tenten giggled. "He looks confused and dumbfounded for the first time in his life.**"**

**With Rookies: **

"So we have decided each person will talk to them, gleam some info, and then regroup right?" Kiba questioned. " Pretty much! WE WILL USE OUR FLAMES OF YOUTHFULNESS…" Lee started but he was quickly silenced by the groups combined death glare. " Okay, Okay… Sorry guys" he whispered.

**With guys:**With both Shika and Naruto sulking and brooding after their girls performances, both of the iceboxes dreaded the next performances.

_**AUTHOR NOTE: **_Please review people. I would love feedback. Any song suggestions for Tenten, Sakura, and Ino are appreciated. They may work better than the songs planned for them right now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! C ya next Chap!


	4. Holding you down

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jazmine Sullivan. I suggest you listen to song while reading. Its called holding you down by Jazmine Sullivan. Let's also assume for story purposes that they are familiar with all kinds of technology. Sorry for the Extra Long wait! This story has no planning at all. I just let it write itself basically.

_A/N _I don't particularly like this chapter. But I'm coming up with a blank so I have to use it. Next one should be better.

_A/N ( 2)_I hope to be able to release a new chap next week too. It's Thanksgiving Break! Anyway, I'm really excited for the new Harry Potter movie. I HAVE to go see it. J School is stressing me out though. L Have fun reading! 3

Pairings

NejiTen NarHina

SasuSak ShikaIno

Song Lyrics

_**Hinata **__Ten Ten_

**Sakura **Ino 

Jiraiya

**All**

**With Boys:**

Where as Before only Naruto was brooding, Shikamaru joined him. They sat in a secluded area glaring at everyone that was near them as if this situation was somehow _their _faults. The dark aura around them even made Sasuke and Neji stay away at first. So, of course the Rookies and their sensei's were a **little **apprehensive about going over there.

**With Rookies: **

"Uhh..guys. Are you sure its safe to go over their right now" Choji asked "They look a little dangerous". Kiba look at him shocked," Of course, We're going. That Naruto Bastard hurt Hime." He turned to the rest of the group. "You agree with me right guys?"

The group looked unsure but after hearing silence from everyone else, Lee answered for them. "Yosh, Of course we will Kiba-san. But Our great Hokage is about to get on stage and you know what will happen if we interrupt her." For once, Lee was completely serious and the whole group shivered just thinking about it. Kakashi suggested they return to their seats and plan a little more.

**Backstage: **

"Sakura's turn," Ino said in anticipation. " I love this song but Sasuke better get the message. If he hurts Forehead girl one more time, there won't be anything left of him once we finished with, who cares if he's the "genius Uchiha." Hinata and Ten Ten agreed with matching evil smirks on their faces, just imaging all the ways they could torture him.

( A/N Whoa….. Very Scary….lol)

**With Sasuke**:

In the audience Sasuke sneezed. "AHCHOO!" and shivered. He wondered who was talking about him and why did he feel that it defiantly wouldn't bold well for him.

**With Somewhere in the theatre with Tsunade:**

The hokage's voice rang out as she began her usual introductions. " What a lovely show these girls have put on! Next up, Haruno Sakura, my apprentice. Give her a hand everyone and focus on the stage. She will be helped out by Jiraiya. "

**On stage: **

A bright spotlight was aimed at a platform on the stage, where a single chair sat on it. Sitting in the chair with here back to the audience was Sakura. She was dressed in this all black outfit but the only thing that could be seen clearly was her distinct bubblegum pink hair, curled, down, and coming a little past her shoulders. She got up slowly letting her outfit be seen clearly. She had on an all black leather spaghetti strap corset on that was connected to high waist leather pants. The ensemble let a small area of her famously perfect abs show and clung to every one of her great curves. She had on really cute strap heels to go along with it. (AN: The Sakura Haruno fan club membership numbers just took a huge leap. Hmmm… I wonder why?)

**With Sasuke:**

Sasuke's eyes were glued to Sakura. For once he let his indifferent mask slip and just openly admired the beautiful girl he that he was his. ( For right now anyway….) His Uchiha "Mine" complex came into play when he noticed other men staring openly. He turned his sharing an on them and promised them death with his eyes. He was quickly noticed and men suddenly started looking everywhere but the stage, though they still stole multiple quick peeks.

**On Stage:**

The music Began.

**Why cant I find somebody else**

**When I know**

**Know that you're doing wrong**

**Its so hard**

**Hard to let go**

Sakura was laying on the edge with one leg hanging off the platform and the other propped up on it. She had the saddest expression anyone had every seen on her face.

**I done went through just about two bags of tissues baby**

**And you're looking at me like you ain't the issue baby**

**And though I tried to leave**

**I cant stop missing you baby**

**And I keep coming**

**I keep coming back**

Sakura suddenly sat up and pointed out with an angry and confused expression at a random fan boy who fainted. She dragged her hair through her hair, showing her frustration and distress even though it created a sensual picture to the males in the crowd.

**I keep going in circles, circles**

**Round and round**

**And while you're doing me so wrong**

**I just keep holding you down**

**I feel so stupid, foolish**

**Loving you all this way**

**But what I can I say**

**But I wanna go**

**I wanna go**

**But I keep coming back**

She jumped down and started a slow strut while slightly bouncing to the beat of the song.

**Why I'm so confused for you, I have no answer boy**

**When I feel so used by you **

**just like a toy**

**Its a shame that you don't care enough **

**To even give me half the love I give to you **

**I live for you baby**

**I'm ashamed to say that I'm to blame for how you act**

**Cuz I keep coming**

**I keep coming back**

She knelt at the end of the stage. She used her finger to lift a random guys chin, appearing to sing to him while looking over his shoulder at Sasuke. He could see every emotion in her eyes. Each one making him want to tear his heart out.

**I'm going in circles, circles**

**Round and round**

**And while you're doing me so wrong**

**I just keep holding you down**

**I feel so stupid, foolish**

**Loving you all this way**

**But what I can I say**

**But I wanna go**

**I wanna go**

**But I keep coming back**

She got on her knees and crawled backwards while singing. She stopped before she reached the platform in the middle of the stage and leaned against it while stretching out both legs.

**I cant stop...**

**I….I cant.. **

**I can't stop... missing you baby**

**I….**

**I cant.. **

**I can't stop... missing you baby**

**Jiraiya:**

**On, and On and On and On **

**she cant stop**

**I stay cuz I love you**

**But I hate that I stay**

**You know I won't go **

**That's why you treat me this way**

**I want to be happy**

**Though it hurts me so bad**

**Don't know what it is that keeps me coming back**

Sakura's confused expression pulled at everyone's heartstrings and made Sasuke hate himself even more for being the cause of it. She jumped back on the platform and sat in the chair again.

**Jiraiya: **

**I said Hold Up **

**I said Hold Up **

**I said Hold Up**

**I said Freeze **

She mouthed the words along with Jiraiya and made a "stop" movement when he said freeze.

**Keep going in circles, circles**

**Round and round**

**And while you're doing me so wrong**

**I just keep holding you down**

**I feel so stupid, foolish**

**Loving you all this way**

**But what I can I say**

**But I wanna go**

**I wanna go**

**But I keep coming back **

**( Repeat)**

She made circle movements in the air while she sang, and the light faded out as the music dimmed.

**With Sasuke: **

Sasuke felt guilty. He kept repeating and obsessing over the same thought. " It's my fault. It's my fault. It's **MY** fault." "I need her," he realized. His resolve hardened and he got deadly serious. " I **will **redeem myself sakura."

**Backstage: **

"Ahhhh! You were really good Sakura!" A loud blonde screamed. Hinata and Ten Ten agreed with Ino but at a lower volume. All of a sudden, The three girls remembered something and started sulking. " What is it guys?" Sakura asked. Ten Ten replied for all of them. "We were going to torture Sasuke if he didn't get it but he looks like he did," she said pointing at the Brooding Uchiha. Sakura looked at them weirdly before pulling them into a huge bear hug. " I love you guys!" She said.

**With Neji:**

With the other Three guys sulking and planning on how to redeem themselves, and the Rookies suspicious glances in his direction, Neji Hyuuga was really really nervous about Ten Ten's performance. What would it be like?

_**AUTHOR NOTE: **_Please review people. I would love feedback. Any song suggestions for The girls are appreciated. They may work better than the songs planned for them right now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! C ya next Chap!


	5. Potential Break Up Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aly and AJ. I suggest you listen to song while reading. It's called Potential Breakup Song. This is also the first story I'm attempting so please excuse the bad quality. Sorry if the first chapter was a bit rushed. I am now back in school and only allowed to write on the weekends between outings with my friends so updates may be even slower than before. Though I may sneak around and write during the week. Let's hope for the best! Be warned, Black Blue and Silver are my favorite colors so the girls will be wearing a lot of those. Sorry For the Extra Long Wait! 

A/N The rookies will confront the guys sometime in the next few chapters. After that… I don't even know. Lol Sorry for the short chapter.

A/N Ten Ten dances like Aly and AJ in the video.( With the microphone stands)

_Pairings _

/Separated Song lyrics

NejiTen NarHina

SasuSak ShikaIno

Song Lyrics

_**Hinata **_

_Ten Ten_

**Sakura **

Ino 

**All**

**With Neji:**

Neji looked around and evaluated his situation. " Okay so, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru are in the corner sulking and the rookies are still glaring over here and it's really… ANNOYING!" He yelled in their direction while sending a Hyuuga death glare.

**With Rookies:**

"This is how were doing it. Team 8 will corner Naruto, The Sensei's Sasuke, and Choji and Lee will get Neji" Guy said. 'All agreed?" Everyone was fine with it. The different teams got up and grouped together intending to get their target but the light went off and the Hokage's voice was heard. They hurriedly sat down before she noticed.

**With Somewhere in the theatre with Tsunade:**

The hokage's voice rang out as she began her usual introductions. "What a lovely show these girls have put on! Next up, Ten Ten, the weapons mistress. Give her a hand everyone and focus on the stage."

**Backstage:**

"I swear to Kami if Neji hurts her again I'll gentle fist his ass." Hinata said. Sakura and Ino were shocked. Since when does _Hinata _swear? " Well I guess he better get it. Lets see what the supposed "prodigy" will do." Ino said while sharing a shocked but secretely delighted glance with Sakura.

**On stage:**

On the stage sat a single microphone on a stand. Ten Ten stood behind it in a very cute rocker chick outfit. Her hair was wavy and down her back but not quite at her waist with blue and black stripes. She had on a strapless blue corset on that stopped before her belly button with a studded black leather jacket that ended right under her bust. She wore a black skirt that was laced up on the sides and tiny leather shorts on underneath. Knee high black boots and a large belt with chains and a lockon it that hung low on her waist completed her ensemble.

**With Neji:**

Neji was shocked. She was beautiful and captured all of his attention. He could feel the nose bleed coming. However, he noticed men staring and he was pissed off. He turned his Icy glare on every male that stared on stage and they all shivered. His glare was so frosty if they breathed out they could see they're breath.

**On stage:**

The music Began.

_It took too long_

_It took too long_

_It took to long for you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday_

Ten Ten leaned on the mike stand going in a circle.

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_rolled right off my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?_

She pointed at the crowd and started bouncing along to the beat. Her expression angry but still sexy.

_The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go_

_Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know_

She raised an eyebrow and shook her finger in a "Uh uh" motion

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin_

_'Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin_

_living for me_

She started dancing and messing up her hair while swiveling her perfect body.

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

She pleaded with her eyes for understanding and answers making Neji loath himself tremendously. When did he get such power over her? He never knew he made her feel this way.

_We got along_

_We got along_

_We got along _

_until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my stuff back_

She danced leaning the mike side to side before pulling the mike out of the stand and kneeling at the edge of the stage.

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_Soon you will know_

She reached and pulled a fan boy close to her. She dragged a finger suggestively down his chest, making Neji jealous, while looking dead at him.

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_living for me_

Neji could see all the hurt, anger, and helplessness in her eyes and it made him want to kill himself.

_You can try,_

_you can try_

_You know I know it'd be a lie_

_Without me you're gonna cry_

_So you better think clearly, _

_clearly_

_Before you nearly,_

_nearly_

_Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly,_

_dearly_

By now, Ten Ten had gotten up and backed away slowly while singing. She put her finger to head in a "think" motion.

_C'mon_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_living for me_

She laid down on the stage on her stomach with her head propped up in her hands.

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_This is the potential make-up song_

_please just admit you're wrong_

_Which will it be?_

_Which will it be? _

She lifted her face and showed all her anguish, stretching out sensually before getting up and going back to the stand.

_Nana _

_Nana _

_Nana (Repeat)_

She stood singing the end of the song while her voice and the music faded. The lights on stage dimmed back to its previous dark state.

**With Neji:**

Neji's thoughts mirrored those of Sasuke's. "It's all my fault. It's because of _ME! _I have to fix this. I _**need **_to fix this." He joined the other guys in the corner and he decided they needed a plan. " What do we need to do to get our girls back? I'm willing to do anything." He announced.

_**AUTHOR NOTE: **_Please review people. I would love feedback. Any song suggestions for Tenten, Sakura, and Ino are appreciated. They may work better than the songs planned for them right now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! C ya next Chap!


	6. UnAppreciated

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Cherish. I suggest you listen to song while reading. It's called Unappreciated. Be warned, Black Blue and Silver are my favorite colors so the girls will be wearing a lot of those. Sorry For the Extra Long Wait!

_AN: This chapter and the next two or three chapters are group songs. Just Imagine they made clones so the songs can come one after another. Between that glimpses of the boys plan may be revealed. Then Intermission and the rookie's confrontation. Then more songs after that. Also, Ten Ten and Neji lives together._

_Pairings _

NejiTen NarHina

SasuSak ShikaIno

Song Lyrics

_**Hinata **__Ten Ten_

**Sakura **Ino 

_**All**_

_**

* * *

**_

**With Guys **

"Okay, we need a plan to get the girls back." Neji announced.

The other boys just blinked up at him. He sighed, a bit annoyed but also amused.

"Are you stupid? Let me put it in a way you idiots can understand. **_WE. NEED. A. PLAN. TO. GET. GIRLS. BACK!" _**He said slowly.

"There. Slow enough for you?"

The trio glared at him. "I'm not stupid!" They said in unison.

This of course made them feel stupid and Neji's stupid raised eyebrow didn't do anything but irritate them.

Neji pulled out a program.

"This says there will be three songs, back to back, including the next one. Then there's a intermission."

Shikamaru looked at him bemused.

"Where did you get that program?" He asked neji.

He just smirked and replied, "Im a hyuuga. _I have connections." _

( Really, some random person had dropped it and he picked it up off the ground but shika didn't need to know that.)

Shikamaru just turned away and muttered something about "Troublesome Hyuugas's"

Naruto rolled his eyes at their childish behavior.

" Back on track people. I for one would like to be alive long enough to talk to Hina-chan and with the way the rookies are glaring over here if we don't have a plan that may not be that case." He said seriously.

The other three turned to playfully shocked.

"Naruto. Say something smart. I thought I'd never see the day!" Sasuke said dramtically and teasingly.

Naruto smiled at him, obviously amused.

"Planning guys."

They put there heads together to outline a strategy.

_They were going to get their girls back if it was the last thing they did._

****

**

* * *

**

With Rookies

Seeing boys over in the corner obviously planning something, the rookies got up.

"Sit down, Sit down. Relax your nerves." Kakashi said.

They turned around.

**"What!" **Chouji of all people exclaimed.

Kakashi pulled out a program.

" There are three more songs followed by an intermission. The three songs are back to back. It makes more sense to just wait until intermission"

The rookies, seeing the logic in this, sat down but groaned.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw the other sensei's looking at him oddly.

What?"

Asuma glanced at his companions.

"First, Why did you get a program and we didnt?"

"And second, where did you get it?"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and said simply, as an answer to questions 1 ,

"I'm Kakashi"

before beginning to read his little orange book again and giggling creepily in a way no normal man should **ever **giggle.

(No men should giggle at all, really)

Surprisingly, _This made sense. _

They noticed that he had dodged the 2nd question, but left it alone as the hokage was announcing the girls again.

* * *

Tsunade appeared on stage in front of drawn curtains.

"The next three songs will be back to back, followed by an intermission. So sit down, relax, and enjoy the musical stylings of the K_unoici 4"_

The curtains pulled back and showed four chairs, with the fours girls in them.

TenTen was in the first chair. She wore a black pantsuit. The bottoms were fitted. The top was fitted until a little under the bust where it split open and showed her flat stomach. The sleeves were long and the cuffs at the end were stylish. She paired them with silver pumps, big diamond hoop earrings, and a cute long necklace that stopped at her belly button.

Sakura was in the 2nd chair. She had on a tight strapless black dress that had a silver chain at the top that wrapped around her biceps and acted somewhat as decorative straps. The front of the dress ended upper theigh but the back didn't stop until it almost reached her knees. Her hair was tightly curled and shirley timpled, stopping at her shoulders. For shoes, she had on simple black straps.

Hinata was in the 3rd. The black hat was being worn once again by her, tilted to the side, and her hair was straight. She wore a black spagetti strap dress, tight, until it got to the bottom where it turned into a tutu that ended at her kness. The front had a decorative cut, the edges being zig-zaggy and not straight. It began under he bust and ended under her belly button. She had on diamond studs, a diamond necklace, plain black pumps, and many silver bangles.

Ino was in the last chair. She had her down and loosely curled, tumbling down her shoulders. She had on a simple yet still sexy fitted black dress. It was long sleeved and stopped mid-theigh. She had on diamond tear drops and elaborate, very cute, black and silver heels.

Ino stepped up.

"For this song, we need four volenteers. The hokage has chosen 4 men to help us and will announce them now. We were not allowed to know beforehand so this will be a surprise for us as well. Hokage, if you'll do the honors?"

Tsunade smiled deviously, before saying,

"Your helpers girls, will be Naruto Uzamaki, Shikamaru S., Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga. Come on stage boys and sit in the chairs."

The girls got up and exchanged glances as the boys settled themselves into the places the girls once occupied.

The music started as each girl stood behind their significant other.

* * *

They rocked side to side as they snapped to the beat of the music.

**_[All]_**

**_I'm feelin' really unappreciated_**

**_You've taken my love for granted, babe_**

**_And I don't know how much more_**

**_I can take from you_**

**_You don't do the things you use to do_**

**_You don't even say "I love you too"_**

**_And lately I've been feelin_**

**_'Feelin' unappreciated_**

Sakura stepped up behind Sasuke.

**[ Sakura]**

**Woke up this morning and saw your face**

**And you didn't look the same as yesterday**

**I got the feelin' that you can't seem to see**

**What you want to be**

She carressed his face before standing back countinuing to snap with the other girls as hinata stepped up.

**_[Hinata]_**

**_And lately it ain't been the same at all_**

**_When you're here it's like I'm invisible_**

**_I still can't seem to see where I went wrong_**

**_'Cause I'm feelin'_**

She pulled Naruto's hair gently forcing him to look into her eyes as she sang before releasing him and walking to the front of the stage with the other girls.

**_[All]_**

**_I'm feelin' really unappreciated_**

**_You've taken my love for granted, babe_**

**_And I don't know how much more_**

**_I can take from you_**

They did a elaborate and enchanting dance, in unison.

_[Ten Ten]_

_You don't do the things you use to do_

**_[Hinata]_**

**_You don't even say "I love you too"_**

[Ino]

And lately I've been feelin

'Feelin' unappreciated

[_Ten Ten]_

_Lately our house is not a home_

_You come in, take a shower and then say "I'm gone_

_"What am I to do? When my heart says leave_

_But my feet won't move_

Ten Ten noticed that this had happened alot lately.

**FLASHBACK: **

"**Hey Babes!" Ten Ten said to Neji as he walked in the door. **

**He just grunted as a greeting. **

**Being used to this she just countinued on "So whats on the menu fo-"**

**The bathroom door shut before she finished her question. She could hear the shower starting seconds later. **

**Ignoring the sharp twinges of hurt, Ten Ten tried to repeat her question when he came out of the bathroom half an hour later. **

**Before she could even say anything, Neji sweeped past her. **

**"Going out, don't know when I'll be back." **

**She was left staring at the door as it closed behind the love of her life. **

**FLASHBACK**

[Ino]

And today is our anniversary

And you haven't even say two words to me

I'm trying hard to give you another chance

But ooh, baby I'm feelin'

Ino felt neglected. Her and Shika's anniversary had just passed and he didn't even see her or talk to her except to yell at her and send her away.

**Flashback:**

**Ino ran up to shika on his cloud gazing hill. **

**"Hey Shika! Happy Anniversary! How was your day?" She inquired brightly. **

**He turned around to glare at her. " It was going great until you get here. Why don't you just run along."**

**Ino stared at him confused and hurt. What did she do? **

**He turned around and, still seeing her there, exploded. **

**"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" **

**"FINE THEN!" She yelled back.**

**She ran off, tears flowing angrily out of her eyes. **

**FLASHBACK:**

He apologized and she of course forgave him as always, But now. It was time to change.

**[Sakura]**

**I'm feelin' really unappreciated**

**You've taken my love for granted, babe**

[Ino]

And I don't know how much more

I can take from you

**_[Hinata]_**

**_You don't do the things you use to do_**

**_You don't even say "I love you too"_**

_[Ten Ten]_

_And lately I've been feelin'_

_Feelin' unappreciated_

**_[Hinata]_**

**_Oh, when I first met you_**

**_I thought that you was the most perfect man that I ever seen_**

**_And I still don't understand why you treat me like you do_**

**_I use to give into your lies but now I see the truth_**

Starting with hinata, they all ran their hands seductively down their boys chest. Before running to the front and kneeling in front of them, spliting their legs open before quickly falling back, laying on the floor, and slowly bringing themselves back up.

**[Sakura]**

**Oh no, I don't want to hear it, I'm through**

**Yeah, I know I'll still be missing you**

**But it's not worth the pain that I've gained from you**

**You make me feel unappreciated**

They stood in a line all doing hard hip pops to the beat before doing a slow bend and snap.

**_[All]_**

**_I'm feelin' really unappreciated_**

**_You've taken my love for granted, babe_**

**_Oh oh ohhhh_**

**_And I don't know how much more_**

**_I can take from you_**

They all sat in space they created between the boys legs and snapped while rocking back and forth.

_[Ten Ten]_

_You don't do the things you use to do_

_You don't even say "I love you too"_

**_[All other girls]_**

**_Love you too_**

[Ino]

And lately I've been feelin

'Feelin' unappreciated

**_[Hinata]_**

**_Don't love me no more_**

**[Sakura]**

**Heyyyy**

_[Ten Ten]_

_I'm really feelin' unappreciated_

[Ino]

Ohhhh

**_[ALL]_**

**_I'm feelin' unappreciated_**

They leaned back against the boys chest and as they sang the last line, their breath tickled the boys ear deliciously.

The boys each breathed out their respective girls name in unison, once again.

"Ten Ten"

"Sakura"

"Hinata"

"Ino"

_

* * *

_

_**Whoa, spicy ending. Anyway, Read and Review. Next chapter should be out in a week at the most! **_


End file.
